


Inexperiencia

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virginity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam es virgen, y ni siquiera sabe que es homosexual, hasta que es demasiado tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperiencia

**Author's Note:**

> Solo un Shot que escribimos por el placer de leer de Sam!Virgen.

**\- Inexperiencia -**

 

El caso era de lo mas desagradable para Dean, por eso había decidido dejarle la investigación de la evidencia a Sam, que se jodiera el viendo ese video porno gay que para algo era su culpa haber desatado todo el apocalipsis.

Le dio vuelta al nuevo llavero del Impala en uno de sus dedos y se giro hacia Sam, que estaba de pie en medio de la habitación con las manos en la cintura y expresión pensativa.

\- Voy al bar, a ver si alguien conocía a nuestro hombre. - dijo.

\- Pero, Dean – soltó Sam, con un puchero en su rostro. - ¿Por qué tengo que ver yo ese video?

\- Porque tú siempre serás la mujer, Sam y las mujeres le gustan esas cosas. - resolvió encogiéndose de hombros y guardándose la cartera en el bolsillo trasero.

\- No me jodas, no me digas mujer, solo no lo ves porque odias a los gays. – rebatió viendo a su hermano dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

Dean se volteo hacia Sam alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Eres defensor de ellos? ¿No te gusta que me meta con los de tu clase, Sammy? - le pico con una sonrisa.

\- Idiota -gruño levantándose y caminando hacia la portátil. -No es eso, solo es que no han hecho nada malo y vete a la mierda - dijo rezongando - Ve a al bar a ver si alguien le conocía, muévete.

\- No me des órdenes, voy por que quiero - contesto un poco contrariado, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo.

-Idiota, estúpido hermano mayor… -refunfuño como un niño, mientras ponía a correr la copia del video.

Unos gemidos lo hicieron acomodarse en la silla mejor, viendo la pantalla casi completamente hipnotizado. Unas voces se escuchaban aparte de los gemidos, como si hubiera más de dos personas en la habitación.

Algunas parecían más susurros que voces hablando como normalmente se hace. Y en la pantalla se veía claramente como un chico rubio chupaba una polla que tenia vello oscuro por todos lados.

No sabia hasta en que parte sucedía la muerte de la victima así que debía ver todo y no dejar de poner atención, se sintió incomodo por los sonidos de placer que el chico soltaba al chupar esa polla... grande y gruesa...

Movió la cabeza despejando esos pensamientos extraños _“¿Cómo podía gemir así? Cómo si de verdad le diera placer tener eso en la boca_ ” pensó ido estremeciéndose sin dar cuenta cuando el vello rodeaba la cara del chiquillo, y este gemía mas alto.

Otra polla gruesa, pero un poco mas pequeña apareció en acción y el chico la tomo casi hasta la base en su boca, llenándose de ella sin dejar de masturbar la otra.

El menor se removió incomodo pero sin apartar la vista viendo como los pezones del chico estaban erectos y rosados, resaltados mientras succionaba con fuerza la punta - _esa punta redonda y suave_ – negó con la cabeza de nuevo tratando de despejarse, pero se quedo con los ojos enormemente abiertos cuando vio al primer hombre bajar y chupar un pezón del chico haciendo que este se arqueara y gimiera alto, momento que el segundo sujeto aprovecho para metérsela en al boca y moverse como si se la estuviera follando, no podía dejar de ver asombrado con la boca un poco abierta como entraba y salía y el chico solo se quedaba ahí sumisamente mientras le comían los pezones y le follaban la boca.

Vio varias lagrimas  bajar por el rostro del chico, que ahora que lo pensaba se veía muy joven para lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así no paraba de gemir con esa polla follandole la boca, la cámara hizo una acercamiento y pudo observar en toda la pantalla de su laptop la imagen que le estaba provocando un erección.

-Eres una puta -gruño el primer hombre dejando los pezones del chico y forzándolo a colocarse a cuatro patas, la afirmación de antes le hizo estremecerse mucho y sentir un doloroso apretón en su polla cuando el chico asintió sumiso y gimió de gusto cuando le dijeron "puta”

El hombre ni siquiera espero a que el chico estuviera en posición cuando ya estaba dentro de el empujándose sin parar, entrando y saliendo de ese joven cuerpo, haciendo que Sam se imaginara por un momento en el lugar del chico.

\- Se lo esta follando. - susurro Sam sorprendido.

El chico pudo haber gritado de gozo pero por la polla que aun entraba y salía de su boca no pudo, pero, su expresión lo decía todo, sus pezones duros, su polla dura que se movía al compas de las embestidas que hacían al chico murmurar algo, que cuando Sam entendió sintió que su erección estaba muy dolorosa y gruesa. “ _mas, mas, mas”_  murmuraba el chico cuando podía.

Pero de la nada la puerta se abrió mostrando a su hermano con expresión pensativa.

\- ¡Hey Sam! - saludo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Hola – casi chillo demasiado asustado para su gusto, detuvo el video y metió la silla un poco mas adentro de manera que su entrepierna quedara bajo la mesa. - ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto en un tono mas tranquilo.

Dean le miro y extrañado y sonrió ligeramente de manera picara.

\- Conseguí alguien quien lo conoce...al chico del video. - se acerco por detrás de su hermano y le acaricio los hombros casi de manera sensual.

\- ¿Ah? Si, el chico, si. -contesto estremeciéndose.

\- Supongo que no quieres acompañarme a investigar a su apartamento... - hablo en voz baja y de manera lenta. Sus manos paseándose por el cuello de Sam.

\- ¿Ahora? - pregunto estremeciéndose más y mordiéndose el labio para no dejar salido ningún sonido comprometedor. - Es que no he terminado de ver el video. -afirmo recordando que si se levantaba y Dean veía su erección jamás le dejaría en paz, lo que es peor es que esta no disminuía sino aumentaba al sentir las manos de su hermano cerca. _"Soy un enfermo"_ pensó con un puchero.

\- ¿No has terminado? - pregunto sugerente. - Imagino que quieres terminar...de verlo. - susurro inclinándose sobre Sam, sus manos bajando por el pecho de este, si había algo que le gustaba de Sammy era que podía manosearlo y este ni se daba cuenta de lo que de verdad hacia.

\- Sí, terminar…yo de verlo…eso. - dijo sin entender la indirecta y sintiendo algo que nunca antes había sentido sus pezones se endurecieron cuando las manos de su hermano bajaron por su pecho. _“Que no lo haya notado_ ” pensó con desesperación el menor Winchester.

Pero Dean si lo noto, no solo eso, también sabia de la erección que Sam tenía entre las piernas.

\- Bien, entonces te dejo para que lo hagas. - se rio por lo bajo y le acaricio la cabeza al menor, adoraba tocarlo cuando se ponía en plan niño inocente. - Me voy entonces, no te esfuerces mucho, tengo una vaga idea de lo que es y seguramente terminemos esta caza esta noche.

-Bueno, ve, aquí te espero. -dijo notando en sus palabras algo sugerente, era eso o la erección no le dejaba pensar

\- Gay. - le dijo Dean antes de salir.

\- Muérete. - grito rojo.

Cerro la laptop y se tiro en su cama sin poder quitarse a ese chico de la cabeza siendo follado de manera tan... pensó por unos segundos y la palabra que vino a su mente solo lo hizo gruñir mas.

_"Rica"_

 

 

Cuando Dean llego a eso de las nueve de la noche, se encontró con Sam desparramado en su cama, con la boca abierta y la camisa casi por el pecho. Se lamio los labios disfrutando de la vista, si no fuera porque acaba de follarse a ese tipo de la gasolinera  hubiese tenido una erección en ese instante. Zarandeo al menor y al ver que no despertaba le llamo.

\- ¡Sam!

\- Ah… déjame dormir Dean. -le dijo volteándose o al menos tratando de zafarse primero de los brazos del mayor

\- Sam despierta o le contare a todos que te masturbas viendo porno gay... - le señalo la mancha que tenia en el pantalón con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Que? - grito incorporándose - No me jodas Dean, eso es mentira.

\- HmmMmm...Como quieras. Vamos tenemos un caso que resolver. - le insto dándole una palmada en el muslo o al menos esa era su intención, pero dado que Sam se movió su mano no hizo mas que golpear suavemente la polla de su hermano, haciendo que Dean se mordiera el labio al notar el tamaño de esta por primera vez. Se pregunto si podría tragársela toda, aunque por supuesto que Sam tendría que compensárselo luego...quizás con una buena follada de ese apretado y redondo culo.

Sam se estremeció y desvió su mirada mordiéndose el labio, no sabia porque estaba tan sensible era como si estuviera en celo o en algo, bueno el sabe que su mayor problema es la curiosidad;  siempre desde pequeño a querido conocer todo por experiencia propia y al parecer la curiosidad le estaba empezando a matar.

 -Si, vamos.

 

 

La caza resulto un poco rara para el menor de los Winchester, con Dean haciendo comentarios de lo más obscenos y rozándose cada vez que podía con el, cosa que a Sam no se le ocurrió sospechar en lo mas mínimo de que su hermano buscaba algo mas que joderle la paciencia con sus insistentes toques.

Cuando regresaron al motel casi al amanecer, porque la caza del fantasma se transformo en hombre lobo al ultimo minuto, Sam se tiro sobre la silla que había allí, esperando a que su hermano _"Porque soy el mayor me baño primero y me importa una mierda lo que me digas"_ terminara de bañarse para luego hacerlo el y por fin irse a dormir.

Pero mientras esperaba allí, mitad despierto mitad dormido pudo escuchar un jadeo masculino viniendo desde el baño.

La curiosidad le pudo, como siempre,  y se asomo al baño, cuya puerta estaba entre abierta. Primero pudo ver la silueta de su hermano, amplia, grande y fuerte; y sinceramente su cuerpo reacciono muy rápido, lo segundo que vio le hizo terminar de endurecerse, su hermano se estaba masturbando, estaba seguro.

Dean tenía una mano sobre la pared y la otra formaba un apretado círculo sobre su pene y se movía de arriba abajo.

Para el menor era una masturbación normal, una manera de descargarse asimismo, para Dean era el culo apretado de Sam lo que se estaba follando, de manera rítmica embestía contra su mano, jadeando al imaginarse al menor allí en la ducha con el.

Sam jadeo bajito y sorprendido al ver el miembro nada pequeño de su hermano. Por  alguna extraña razón que se negaba a aceptar no podía apartar la vista de la punta, esa punta suave que ya tenía líquido pre seminal y que su lengua ansiaba, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, por probarlo.

Dean suspiro en ese momento, y su mano casi se vio empujada a acariciar la punta de su miembro, la tomo entre la punta de sus dedos y la froto lanzando un gemido gutural que temió fuera escuchado por Sam. El impulso de tocar esa parte de su pene era demasiado casi como si algo lo empujara de verdad, se toco con el dedo indicie justo el lugar por donde brotaba el liquido pre seminal.

Sam gimió alto, tan alto que temió ser escuchado de pronto se sintió sucio, no solo por tener tanta curiosidad, si no por estar pensando ese tipo de cosas sobre su hermano.

\- Joder. - gruño caminando hacia atrás y tropezando con un zapato cayendo de culo al suelo. – Mierda, ahora si me oyó - dijo viendo hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Sam? - pregunto inmediatamente Dean desde el baño, el sonido de la ducha cerrarse se escucho justo luego del grito.

\- Si. -contesto golpeándose mentalmente Dean iba a oír su voz mas cerca de lo que debería estar.

Dean se asomo por la puerta, algo sonrojado por lo que había estado haciendo antes mas no por vergüenza. Con la toalla en una mano y cubriendo su erección salió del baño.

\- ¿Te caíste?

-Si, si, me caí. -  dijo desviando la mirada algo sonrojado aun sin levantarse.

\- Ven, dame. - el mayor le extendió la mano.

El menor dudo pero asintió tomando la mano que le ofrecía no pudo evitar sonrojarse más. _“Esa mano antes...antes...antes..._ ” pensó poniéndose más rojo.

El mayor lo jalo hacia arriba y cuando tuvo a Sam de pie este tropezó de nuevo y cayo encima de Dean, lanzándolos a ambos al suelo, su ahora evidente erección puesta justo debajo de...¿la de Sam?

\- ¿Sammy? ¿Estas bien?

\- Yo, no, es decir, yo… - dijo viendo los labios del mayor y tragando en seco.

Dean alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No se. -contesto sinceramente asustado cosa que el mayor noto.

\- ¿Eso es tu erección que choca con la mía? - pregunto aguantando la risa.

\- Vete a la mierda -gruño levantándose furioso y caminando a tomar su chaqueta y sus llaves

\- ¿Sam a donde vas? - pregunto poniéndose de pie lo mas rápido que podía, pero ya Sam estaba fuera de la habitación.

 

 

 

Sam caminaba por afuera del motel furioso intentando ver si había algún bar cerca que le ayudara a pensar en que demonios le pasaba, el no era gay, a el no le gustaba su hermano y sin embargo...

\- Mejor ni lo pienso –murmuro.

 

 

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y Dean estaba furioso por que ya había hecho varias rondas por los bares del lugar y no había rastro de Sam, después de lo del Apocalipsis no le gustaba mucho dejarlo solo, ni le gustaba viéndolo hablar con extraños. Se sentó en una de las sillas viejas del motel y se quedo con la vista fija en el reloj, si marcaba las cuatro iría a hacer otras rondas.

Unos minutos después Sam trataba de abrir la puerta, cada vez que se le resbalaba la llave se reía tontamente y cuando lo logro murmuraba un infantil: _“si pude”_ bajito y luego rió. Cuando fue a empujar la puerta para abrirla Dean la jalo del otro lado y se le quedo mirando por unos instantes antes de desatarse.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estabas? - grito jalándolo para que entrara.

\- Por ahí. -contesto tratando de soltarse del agarre. - Dean suéltame. - pidió con un puchero.

\- No hasta que me digas donde estabas. - lo zarandeo, golpeándolo contra la pared.

-  Ya te dije que por ahí, que te importa. - dijo resentido por el golpe.

\- Me importa porque necesito saber que haces llegando a estas horas de la mañana ¡Borracho!

-Quería emborracharme y ya ¿Qué no puedo?-gruño de vuelta

\- No, no puedes. Porque Sam Winchester no se emborracha.

\- ¿Qué sabes tu?- rebatió. - Me sentía mal eso es todo. - dijo bajito tratando de alejarse – Suéltame.

\- No Sam...dime... – pidió, esta vez un poco mas suave, acariciándole el rostro con cariño.

-Me vas a odiar -dijo bajito dejando de hacer fuerza para alejarse

\- Sammy... sabes que...para estas cosas puedes contar conmigo...con tu hermano mayor... - susurro acariciándole el cuello.

\- Ese es el problema, eres mi hermano. -dijo estremeciéndose ligeramente - Yo...

Dean frunció el ceño un poco y luego se lamio los labios, pegando su cuerpo al de Sam.

\- ¿Tu que Sam? - quizás podría aprovecharse del pequeño en ese estado.

  Sam se estremeció y se pego un poco mas a su hermano.

\- Estoy confundido, pero... me gustas -dijo muy, muy, bajito; bajando la mirada  de manera que no se vieran sus ojos.

\- Sam...mírame... - pidió Dean acariciándole la barbilla con una mano, la otra apoyada donde latía el corazón de Sam.

El menor obedeció y levanto la mirada con los ojos con unas lágrimas pequeñas.

\- Sam...no es malo... - murmuro  antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

Sam se dejo hacer gimiendo un poquito cuando sintió como el mayor le dominaba con su lengua.

\- Dean. - gimió separándose. - Pero, tu eres, mi hermano.

\- Si tanto te importa puedo no continuar con lo que tenia pensado... - susurro sensualmente al oído de Sam. Su mano bajando traviesa a la erección que se formaba en los pantalones del más alto.

El menor gimió y se pego mas a la mano que tenia alrededor de su polla.

\- Eso es jugar sucio.

\- ¿Lo es? - apretó la mano alrededor de la erección.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? -pregunto sintiendo como sus pezones se ponían algo duros.

\- ¿Crees que lo hago por placer Sammy? ¿Qué seria capaz de tocar a mi hermano solo por placer? - pregunto con voz un poco dolida, besando el cuello del menor, mordisqueando su clavícula.

\- Ahhh…no, yo no lo sé… -afirmo  dejándose hacer - Tengo miedo, Dean.

\- No hare nada que no desees Sammy... - susurro al oído de su hermano. - ¿Quieres esto? ¿Quieres que te lo haga ahora?

\- No. -contesto asustando y dejando caer unas lagrimas, el no podía, Dean era su hermano y además Dean siempre es Dean, seguro en cuanto viera a una linda chica se olvidaría de él.

\- Pero Sammy...es lo que quieres...yo también te deseo... - murmuro, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba mal, llevar a su hermano a algo que probablemente en la mañana no recordaría o fingiría olvidarlo.

\- Sí lo quiero, pero… -dijo guardando silencio.

\- Esta bien...por que no te recuestas un rato... - Dean se separo totalmente de el, como si el cuerpo de Sam de repente quemara.

\- Lo suponía -murmuro tambaleándose hasta la cama y acurrucándose tratando de que no se notara que lloraba, pero los estremecimientos de su cuerpo le delataban.

\- Sam... - susurro Dean, pero no tuvo el valor de acercarse al cuerpo del pequeño, así que solo se recostó en su cama, deseando dormirse enseguida.

 

 

Sam estaba vomitando en el baño por quinta vez en lo que llevaban de la mañana.

\- Maldición…¿Qué tome anoche? - gruño sosteniéndose de la taza.

\- Si que debe haber sido fuerte para que llegaras a las cuatro de la mañana. - dijo Dean desde la puerta del baño, completamente vestido y arreglado.

\- Ni siquiera recuerdo la hora en que llegue. -afirmo pensando que en parte era cierto, no recordaba eso otras cosas sí - ¿Vas a algún lado?

\- No, Sam, pero creo que ya es hora de dejar este pueblo. - suspiro viendo hacia afuera del baño con preocupación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Se te acabaron las mujeres? -replico bajito, con _¿celos?_

La mirada que le dio Dean fue de enfado total.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres creer hazlo, chico moral. - se aparto de la puerta y se dirigió  afuera, azotando la puerta al salir.

 

 

 

 

Un mes entero, un mes en el que ambos solo se gruñen contestaciones y no saben como arreglarse, por que mas de una vez lo han intentado pero o el menor se deja guiar por, lo que ya acepto, son celos, o el mayor le reprocha lo de su "moral".

Dean salió hace una hora a no sabe que, sinceramente, se pelearon fuerte y el mayor solo salió,  ahora el esta ahí queriendo golpearse contra la pared por que no sabe lo que siente, lo que debería hacer, solo sabe que quiere a Dean eso lo acepto hace una semana, y acepto que tiene mas que curiosidad; pero, una cosa es eso, y otra llevarlo a la practica, además Dean solo quiere tener un polvo con el.

Por eso la llamada le sorprende un poco, el nombre de Dean en la pantalla titila de forma insistente.

\- ¿Si?- contesta lo mas tranquilo posible.

\- ¿Puedes traer el Impala? Olvide las llaves y he tenido un gracioso accidente, estoy en el hospital. - le habla la voz de Dean desde el otro lado, haciendo gemidos de dolor con cada palabra.

\- ¡¡Accidente!! - chillo asustado. - ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, estoy bien Sam, solo me lastime los brazos y los del hospital insisten en que pase la noche aquí...según ellos para control y eso, así que no quieren dejar que yo firme los papeles sino que tiene que hacerlo un familiar. Te juro que es una tontería. - le asegura, pero no parece muy convencido el mismo.

\- Voy en seguida, no te muevas, has caso en todo lo que te dicen. - decía mientras tomaba las llaves y salía del cuarto.

Dean rodo los ojos y colgó el teléfono para luego ver con rabia su mano enyesada, tampoco era para ponerse histérico como se ponía Sam.

 

 

A su hermano solo le tomo unos quince minutos para llegar al hospital, cuando lo vio acercarse tomo aire intentando no imaginarse la bronca que le iba a caer encima cuando se enterara de como se rompió la muñeca.

\- ¡Dean! - grito avanzando en entre varios personas y sin mas abrazándole con fuerza -Eres un idiota. - le susurro sin soltarlo.

Dean hizo una mueca de sorpresa y dolor cuando Sam le apretó con mas fuerza.

 - Hey... ¿Herido, Recuerdas? -

\- Lo siento. -soltó rojo separándose - ¿Cómo te quebraste la mano?

\- Errr...me caí. - contesto un poco nervioso, encogiéndose de hombros. - No es nada lo juro pero esta gente se pone como loca...

\- Dean, dime la verdad ¿Cómo te quebraste la mano?

\- ¿Importa? Si te lo digo te vas a enfadar, y es lo de menos que quiero ahora si...mira Sam, estoy cansado, terminemos con esto de una vez si, yo me quedo y tu regresas al motel y me recoges en la mañana.

\- A mi me importa, ¿Por qué me abría de enfadar? – pregunto, con un puchero que no sabia que tenia. - No seas tan mandón y dime.

Dean rodo los ojos, suspiro largamente y luego volvió a mirar a Sam.

\- Me la rompí por que tenía sexo con alguien mas y me esposo, fin de la historia.

Sam abrió los ojos enormemente y su cuerpo se estremeció un poco.

\- Oh… - susurro bajando la mirada al suelo. – Bueno, vengo… vengo por ti mañana. -murmuro sin levantar la mirada. - ¿Se te ofrece algo antes de que me vaya? - pregunto con la voz rota.

Dean negó con la cabeza y se giro hacia la habitación donde las enfermeras le habían puesto, sin mirar atrás, solo pensando en una cosa. Sam.

\- Bueno…- susurro indeciso, antes de levantarse e irse caminado algo mareado.

 

 

Al llegar a la habitación del motel, Sam se sentía un poco enfadado, todo lo contrario a lo que sintió cuando dejo el hospital. Ahora estaba claro que estaba enamorado de su hermano, pero si Dean no le daba lo que buscaba el lo encontraría en otra persona. No solo amor, porque de esa manera había dolido demasiado, sino placer personal.

\- No puedo seguir así. -murmuro triste sentándose en la cama y jugando con las llaves del Impala, no sabe que  toco pero un pequeño objeto empezó a vibrar en el llavero

Se quedo mirando un momento el pequeño objeto que vibraba, pensando para que diablos Dean quería eso, lo movió de un lado a otro y de pronto algo encajo en su cerebro.

\- Es un vibrador. - murmuro estremeciéndose un poco. – Digo… eso es obvio, lo usa para… ¡Oh dios!

Suspiro intentando calmarse, una presión en su pantalón lo hizo sonrojarse, estaba teniendo un erección con el penSamiento de Dean usándolo en el, metiéndole ese pervertido aparato.

\- ¿Como se sentirá? - se pregunto, sin dar cuenta que se estaba acariciando la erección por encima de la ropa

Miro su bolsa de equipaje y se levanto enseguida a tomar el lubricante que hace unos días había comprado y con el que había estado deseando poder meterse los dedos, pero su puritana conciencia le decía que no. Lo tomo entre sus dedos y respiro tratando de calmarse.

Sabia que debía hacerlo a pesar de nunca haber tenido una experiencia así su cuerpo lo añoraba, dejo ambas cosas en la cama y se bajo los pantalones dejándolos en el suelo, con algo de miedo se los termino de quitar y se sentó en la cama bajándose el bóxer. Abrió un poco las piernas, apoyando los pies en la cama, pensando en lo obsceno que se vería así. Se echo un poco de lubricante en la mano para luego masajearse su dura polla, acariciándose lo mas lento que podía.

Se mordió el labio para evitar que sus gemidos salieran de su boca de forma obscena, jadeo mas cuando su polla empezó a mojarse con su propio liquido, como le gustaría que fueran las manos del rubio las que le acariciaran

\- Dean... - gimoteo apretando la mano alrededor de la base para evitar correrse con ese penSamiento. Respiro varias veces hasta que por fin volvió a tomar el lubricante de nuevo, esta vez esparciéndolo por sus dedos temblorosos.

Dirigió sus temblorosos dedos a su entrada, empezando a temblar un poco a el le gustaría que fuera Dean quien le guiara, movió la cabeza alejando ese penSamiento concentrándose en su tarea. Se acaricio, casi con temor a que algo malo pasara en ese momento, como que Dean se apareciera, pero al ver que no pasaba nada siguió acariciándose, moviendo sus dedos lo mas lento que podía, metiendo solo la punta de uno y luego sacándosela.

Empezaba a notar como se ponía mas duro y un agradable calor le rodeaba gimió bajito cuando pudo meter el primer dedo aguantando  el dolor hasta el nudillo jaDeando cuando lo movió dentro.

No se sentía placentero, pero era extraño, la manera en la que le llenaba, masajeo por dentro un poco mas acomodándose mejor para que su dedo entrara entero.

Cuando lo logro meter todo una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, le estaba doliendo un poco mas, pero también le incomodaba.

\- Dios...soy demasiado estrecho. - murmuro sacándolo y colocándose mas lubricante. Esta vez entro más fácil, pero aun seguía un poco el dolor de estar abriéndose.

Después de unos minutos de jugar con el dedo que ya entraba con relativa facilidad, se atrevió a empezar a meter el segundo jaDeando por que entraba fácil pero con algo mas de dificultad. Era curioso, con esos dos objetivos la sensación no era placer aun pro tampoco era dolorosa, mucho al menos

Cuando se atrevió a meterlos completos toco un punto dentro de el  que le hizo gemir y estremecerse, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Deseaba demasiado que fuera Dean quien le hiciera eso, solo Dean y nadie más.

Se estremeció aun mas cuando empezó a tocar el punto repetidas veces el placer era tanto que sentí los ojos en blanco y sin darse cuenta empezó a jadear algo que le resulto conocido y con un nombre de por medio muy conocido también -mas mas, mas Dean, mas

Su otra mano comenzó a masturbarlo, al ritmo de las embestidas que daban sus dedos contra su próstata, cayendo en la cama y consiguiendo una posición mejor. De repente recordó el vibrador y que ese pequeño objeto podía darle mas placer, el que su cuerpo ansiaba muchísimo en estos momentos.

Saco sus dedos dando un gemido frustrado por no poder hacer todo a la vez y tomo el pequeño aparato, evitando pensar en que Dean lo usaría mañana, algo que había estado en su culo. Lo apoyo contra su entrada por el lado mas estrecho, y comenzó a introducirlo.

\- Ahh… - gimió entre dolor y sorpresa, metiéndolo un poco mas, jaDeando del gusto cuando su cuerpo se estremeció recordando el placer de antes su razón se nublo y lo metió de golpe gritando el nombre de su hermano. – Deaaaaaan.

Una vez dentro comenzó a meterlo y a sacarlo, sus ojos cerrados, enfocado en el penSamiento de que era su hermano quien le hacia eso. Lo metió y saco varias veces sin encenderlo, solo disfrutando la sensación de tener algo duro dentro.

Empezó a gemir mas lento cuando sin saber como el vibrador se encendió haciéndolo estremecerse y revolverse en la cama, peor que el muchacho de aquel video, jaDeando alto con sus pezones erectos al igual que la polla, su rostro sonrojado y su saliva bajando por la comisura de sus labios.

\- Dean, Dean, mas…mas…

La presión en sus testículos se hizo insoportable y casi no podía aguantarla. iba a venirse con ese aparato volviéndolo loco de la manera en que lo hacia. Llevo su mano a su polla justo en el momento en el que la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un suave clic.

Sam jadeo débilmente viendo a su hermano parado en la puerta con la boca abierta el hubiera  quedado igual si no fuera porque aun jadeaba alto por el vibrador el placer lo tenia aturdido

Dean cerró la boca con un golpe seco y miro a lo que Sam se metía sin cesar, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Ese es mi...llavero? - pregunto incrédulo acercándose a Sam.

El menor se sonrojo y solo asintió sin saber que hacer las lagrimas de impotencia y rabia empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas

\- Hey...shhh... esta bien Sammy... ¿es esto lo que quieres? - pregunto con voz suave, llevando los dedos de su mano no herida a sujetar el pequeño "vibrador" metiéndolo y sacándolo el mismo, fascinándose por ello.

-Hmmm…ahh… - gimió alto, desesperado. - Si, si, pero yo te quiero a ti, te quiero a ti… -respondió agitado y sonrojado.

Dean sonrió inclinándose a morderle uno de los pezones delicadamente. Su mano sacando el vibrador y metiendo dos dedos estremeciéndose  con el calor y la suavidad que le envolvía.

-Ahh…ahh… - gimió Sam, estremeciéndose, disfrutando de la cercanía de Dean y de esos calientes y grandes dedos jugando en su culo. – Dean…mas…mas.

El mayor le lamio y parte del sudor que bañaba su pecho, su lengua pasando por sus pezones casi a propósito, a veces deteniéndose a morderlos y luego succionarlos al tiempo que sus dedos se movían como tijeras dentro de ese cálido interior.

-Mu-muérdelos… - murmuro Sam con vergüenza, exponiendo su cuerpo, de manera que parecía que ofrecía sus pezones de manera descarada al mayor, jaDeando y suplicando de por medio.

\- Hace cuanto deseas esto ¿eh? - pregunto divertido el mayor Winchester, inclinándose hacia el pecho de su hermano y mordiendo casi de manera ruda el pequeño botón que Sam le ofrecía.

\- Sí, hace mucho… - contesto sintiéndose al descubierto totalmente por primera vez con su hermano, y no se refiere a el hecho de que este desnudo, nada por el estilo, es que por primera vez esta haciendo lo que quiere, con quien quiere, sin pensar tanto, solo dejándose llevar.

Dean sonrió y bajo por su pecho, mordiendo la piel morena por la que pasaba, Sam era delicioso en maneras que nunca había imaginado. Cuando llego a su polla, no dudo un momento en lamerlo de arriba abajo, el sabor de Sam haciéndose mas fuerte.

\- ¡Deaaaaan! -chillo sonrojándose. - ¿Qué..que haces? - pregunto estremeciéndose.

\- ¿Que... - lamida directo a la cabeza de la polla de Sam. - ...crees... - una pequeña succión sobre la base de la polla de Sam. - ...que hago? -  termino, metiéndose un testículo a la boca.

\- Repítelo… - susurro a modo de suplica. - repítelo, dios mas

Dean sonrió malicioso, y se dedico a chupar a Sam, volviéndolo loco con cada caricia de su lengua, lamiendo la vena que brotaba en el medio de su polla.

\- Eres delicioso... - saco sus dedos de su hermano y lo hizo levantar sus piernas para dejarlo abierto. Se desabrocho el pantalón y saco su polla, dura y adolorida. - ¿Lo quieres con un condón?

\- No… - contesto simplemente, sonriendo. - Hazlo así, quiero sentirte bien mi primera vez…

Dean jadeo y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el estomago de Sam.

\- No me jodas... - murmuro incrédulo. Apretando su erección para no correrse.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto asustado.

\- Eres virgen...joder eres virgen... - susurro.

\- ¿Algún problema?, digo ¿Te molesta?-pregunto bajito.

Dean bufo divertido por la inseguridad de Sam y se levanto para acomodarse en sus piernas.

\- Me excita Sam...me excita que seas virgen y que sea yo quien va a desvirgarte. - apoyo la punta de su polla contra la entrada.

\- Oh…- murmuro entendiendo, con una sonrisa grande en su rostro, como una colegiala. –Bien… hazlo.

Dean se movió hacia delante metiendo solo la punta dentro, maldiciendo por lo bajo por lo apretado que estaba.

\- Esta caliente… - murmuro el menor, sorprendido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras su hermano se adentraba cada vez más

\- Tu también...apretado...tan apretado... - murmuro permitiéndose embestir un poco mas, pero su polla era un poco gruesa para Sam. Sintió el sudor bajar por su frente, y se obligo apoyar la mano sobre el colchón, su otra mano, la enyesada, descansando a un lado de su cuerpo.

-Hazlo Dean, hazlo… estaré bien…. – intento presionarle, jadeando cuando Dean se movió un poco. -Te fal-t-ta poco…

Dean jadeo y se empujo, gimiendo cuando sus caderas chocaron con el culo de Sam.

\- Joder...ya..no puedo mas...

\- Muévete, muévete… - suplico, pasando sus manos por el cuello del mayor. - ¡Hazlo Dean!

Dean movió sus caderas hacia atrás, sacando su polla hasta la punta, para luego meterse de una embestida dentro de Sam.

\- Oh...Sam...

\- Ahh…Oh dios… - Sam gimió alto, con la voz rota. - Repite eso, ¡¡repi-ahh!!… - grito lleno de placer y deseo cuando le penetraron de nuevo

Dean comenzó esta a embestirle, excitado por los gemidos de Sam.

\- Te amo Sam... - gimoteo haciendo mas fuertes y constantes sus  embestidas, sintiendo como Sam le apretaba cada vez que le tocaba la próstata.

\- Ahh…ahh…también…te amo… te amo, no me dejes… - un gruñido gutural salía de su garganta cada vez que sentía como su hermano se lo cogía con mas fuerza.

\- No lo hare... – jadeo, llevando su mano a la cadera de Sam y subiéndolo hasta que quedara sobre sus hombros apoyado en la cama, para quedar Dean casi de pie, solo así comenzó a follarselo, llegando de esa manera mucho mas profundo en Sam. - Sammy

-Ahh…ahh…quiero mas… - gimoteo, sintiendo como le llegaba mas profundo en cada embestida. - No puedo creer que me estés…¡Dios! ¡Follame! ¡Más duro!...mas… - suplico, pidió, rogo, empezando a corresponder cada movimiento con su cuerpo.

Dean sentía como si fuera a desmayarse de toda la energía que estaba aplicando en metérsela mas profundo a Sam, era intoxicarte meterse en ese culo y solo follarselo sin restricciones, dándole todo lo que Sam le pedía, hasta que no pudo mas y casi sintió correrse, así que llevo su mano a la polla de Sam, y como pudo comenzó a masturbarlo.

\- Ohh…ohh…ahh… - se retorció Sam en la cama, sintiendo esa mano caliente masturbarle. -¡Me vengo… me vengo Dean! – su voz se rompió con esas palabras antes de que todo se volviera blanco y confuso.

Grito alto, muy alto y se dejo hacer como un muñeco por su hermano, cuando se corrió además le apretó la polla con el culo estrangulándolo con fuerza. De manera que Dean se vacio, casi siendo ordeñado por Sam, dentro de ese culo caliente y rico que se había follado tan bien.

Salió del pequeño y eso llevo a que parte de su semen saliera de Sam, dejo caer las caderas de Sam sobre la sabana, y el cayo sobre sus talones, jadeando.

Sam respiraba con dificultad y estaba sonrojado, empezó a ponerse nervioso y lo único que pensó que podía tranquilizarlo era lo que hizo: abrazo a Dean y escondió su rostro en su cuello, era hora de decir algo, aparte de que lo que hacían era incorrecto.

\- Te amo… - murmuro esperando una respuesta.

Dean suspiro contra el cabello de Sam, ahogándose en su olor.

\- Bastante que te ha costado darte cuenta Sam...Yo también te amo.

\- Lo siento, tenia miedo, pensaba que solo era una calentura para ti, es que no me mal entiendas es que siempre los demás han sido eso para ti y me pregunte que porque tendría que tener yo algo especial para ser especial para ti… - hizo una pausa, muy larga para el gusto de Dean. -Creo que soy inseguro…

\- Eres mi hermano Sam, con eso basta para que seas mas especial que los demás, Sammy... - murmuro acariciándole la espalda con su mano buena.

\- Soy celoso -informo bajito sin separarse

\- Eres una niña. - fue el seco comentario de Dean que le apretó mas contra su cuerpo sudoroso. - Me esta empezando a doler la mano.

\- No soy una niña. Además… - guardo silencio mientras se separaba un poco,  viendo la mano con resentimiento. - Mira Dean… - empezó serio -Necesito saber algo.

\- ¿El que? - pregunto recostándose en la cama.

\- Tal vez si soy una niña… - susurro con un puchero, aguantando las ganas de recostarse sobre el pecho del mayor. - Después de esto, vas a seguir viendo a otras personas, es decir, ¿seguirás teniendo sexo con otros…?

Dean dio un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué no vea a nadie más? - pregunto con sus ojos verdes fijos en Sam.

-Si. – Susurro.- Quiero ser el único, pero, si tú no quieres, lo entenderé.

\- Esta bien Sam, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto de tener una novia celosa. - dijo con burla, pero de verdad sintiendo sus palabras.

-No me digas novia - hablo haciéndose el enojado pero feliz recostándose y abrazándose al mayor. - Siento haber sido tan lento…

Dean sonrió un poco cansado.

\- No es fácil darse cuenta de que estas enamorado de tu hermano mayor.

\- No, no lo es… - hizo una pausa antes de continuar. - Supongo que tampoco fue fácil para ti - agrego

\- Es peor para el hermano mayor que ama al menor Sam, especialmente luego de todo lo que ha pasado...

\- Tienes razón, pero eres correspondido – murmuro antes de quedarse dormido.

 

FIN


End file.
